chiniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Battles: Wanders' Grave Arc
VS - JADE * Dream Killer took form of Panik/Ryfon * Showed images of everyone who died to save Jade * Jade was trapped in Cage to begin dream * Umbrus was what led Jade to get courage to finish Dream Killer VS - JADE/SHIGIN * Dream Killer took form of Duarte * Showed images of Shigin's family decaying from weakness * Showed Radon Monastery in ruins and all his allies dead * Shigin used Ki Beam to finish off Dream Killer, Jade helped with Elemental Beam VS - JADE/ASTER/SHIGIN * Dream Killer took form of angry mob chasing Aster * Aster was trapped in a wolf form and unable to act human * Jade inspired Aster to stop running and fight back by telling about Aster's toughness * Dream ended with Aster leaving Crim on a boat and kissing Isaac VS - JADE/KOVIS/SHIGIN * Dream Killer took form of Giant Payax * Battled on palm of Payax and claws acted as cage/stadium * Jade inspired Kovis by talking about Kovis' un-breaking composure VS - JADE/ISAAC/PALDIR * Paldir's powers transported Jade to Isaac's soul instead of Nightmare * Kono attracted the Dream Killer to use its power to take over Isaac * Without Abilities Isaac/Jade/Paldir where able to weaken Kono till he fled VS Ancient Soldiers - JADE/SHIGIN * Trapped in memory of Paldir * Shigin killed imaginary soldiers from battle between Galanus and Paldir VS VS - SHIGIN & PALDIR * Shigin interfered in Galanus and Paldir's endless fight to kill Galanus * Resulted in death of the memory of Galanus * Shigin was forced to retreat from memory due to injured VS - JADE * Paldir told Jade how he is a prisoner in the sword * Jade distracted Paldir until Umbrus was able to ambush Paldir VS - Nightmare Brookan * Jade tried to reach Isaac but was consumed by Brookan * Jade suffered all the pain that Isaac felt from Brookan VS - JADE/SHIGIN/ISAAC * Paldir influenced Jade to unleash her warrior spirit to escaped Brookan * After killing Brookan, Jade declared that she and Isaac are now a couple VS - JADE/SHIGIN/GRAIM * Dream Killer took form of dead friends of Graim/Giant Dream Killer * Graim's nightmare was divided into large sections due to Graim's broken psyche * Shigin used last of energy to defeat Dream Killer * Eyes of Lazarus covered the sky * Graim was able to repair the painting portals leading to Valiant and Rozes nightmares VS - JADE/VALIANT * Dream Killer took form of shadow Xeith'tinal riding Madness * Valiant took form of when he was a cub * Dream ended with memory of when Valiant saved Graim VS - DREAM KILLER * Dream Killer took form of J'Ram-Zish and Gine-Nur * Corpses of every death Rozes was responsible for rained from the sky * Solrinnons and assassin shadow clones attacked the Jade and Rozes * Dream Killer nearly killed Rozes but Jade took the finishing blow to save Rozes, damaging her soul VS - ROZES * Rozes erupted and burned the Dream Killer to death VS - FIGHTING DREAMERS * The Violinist used 4 cursed violins to take control of group * Graim's magic spells were able to cancel out control * Rozes formulated finally plan with Graim and Kovis to beat The Violinist * Rozes disguised as Graim to distract The Violinist * Graim trapped the Violinist in sound proof bubble so his magic would not work * Group unleashed there strongest attacks to kill The Violinist and Cursed Clock Tower VS - FIGHTING DREAMERS * Jade/Rozes teamed up to burn down Wanders' Grave and expose Dream Killers * Graim enchanted Jade and Rozes to give them power to destroy forest * Rest of group killed any Dream Killers that came out of forest Battle Record Category:Battles